Invierno
by Ale W
Summary: El invierno que azotó Rizenbul es el más gélido de todos. Edward decide pasar la tarde bebiendo el té y dejando sus tareas botadas, pronto se da cuenta que ni el té le ayuda a calmar el frío y Winry le ayuda a entrar en calor.


**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece. Todo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Invierno**

Winry despertó con los rayos del sol que se asomaban por la ventana, agregándole a eso el frío comenzaba a incomodarle mientras estaba dormida. Según su memoria, ese inverno era el más frío que había pasado en aquel pueblo.

Se incorporó de la cama y tomó la primera camisa que encontró al alcance, gustosa por su elección se puso la camisa acomodándose las largas mangas; se colocó uno de sus pantalones más calientitos que tenía y se dirigió al primer piso de su casa. Tenía sus rubios cabellos enmarañados, pero, en un cierto sentido, ordenados, ya que su cabello lacio le proporcionaba la opción de acomodarlo sin tener que jalarlo.

En cuanto su cuerpo llegó a la sala un frío inmenso le caló los huesos y por consecuencia comenzó a temblar y a titiritar por el gélido ambiente en la sala. A pesar de que la camisa le llegaba prácticamente a medio muslo sintió cómo el frío se colaba por cualquier orificio y se asentaba en su piel.

Se talló los ojos y se aguantó el frío. Sin previo aviso se acercó a la ventana más cercana y divisó el paisaje… completamente blanco. Era una visión extremadamente hermosa, todos los pastizales del pueblo cubiertos por una capa gruesa de nieve y los arboles adornados por escarcha. Parecía de ensueño.

Pero luego, cayó en la cuenta: la entrada debía de estar atestada de nieve. Eso iba a impedir que los clientes se acercaran a la casa, porque en inviernos como éste se le llenaba la casa de clientes desesperados por una ambientación climática para su automail.

Recorrió con la vista la habitación y observó una cabellera rubia —más bien, divisó una antenita rubia— que sobresalía. Se acercó algo somnolienta a asegurarse de quién era.

Lo encontró leyendo el periódico muy cómodo mientras tomaba una taza de té. Winry, sorprendida y con algunas expectativas comenzando a surgir en su cerebro, se acercó más al muchacho.

—¿Ed, fuiste por el periódico? —preguntó Winry mientras se colocaba enfrente de él.

Sin siquiera mirarla, le dirigió un arisco "Sí" y continuó con su lectura.

—¿Quitaste toda la nieve de la entrada? —cuestionó con cierto interés la rubia mientras se frotaba los brazos sin conseguir calor.

—¡Qué va! ¡No hice tal cosa! —bramó enfurruñado Edward —¡De por sí, me duele la pierna porque no me has adaptado el automail! —parloteó Edward mientras se golpeaba el automail amistosamente aunque con toda la intención de molestar a Winry, según el punto de vista de la rubia.— Y ni siquiera éste estúpido té me ayudó a entrar en calor.

Winry sacó en menos de un segundo toda su furia contenida y suspiró mientras una sonrisilla le adornó el rostro. . Edward no omitió la inesperada mueca de la joven, dejando que la curiosidad se apoderara de su mente.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —interrogó encarando una ceja, luego divisó la ropa que traía y un sonrojo apareció de repente en sus mejillas— ¿Y por qué traes puesta mi ca…

—Ay, Edward —suspiró Winry interrumpiendo las interrogantes del chico. Se acercó a paso lento mientras movía las caderas en un sentido sensual y se puso a la altura del joven Elric.

Edward se puso rojo hasta la médula por la repentina actuación de Winry. Y observando a la mujer se acercó inconscientemente.

—¿Dices que el té no te ayudó? —preguntó con una vocecilla inocente. Edward comenzaba a tomarle el hilo de los pensamientos a Winry, pero todavía tenía la duda plantada en la cabeza.

De repente Winry se incorporó ante la nula respuesta de su marido y se sentó a horcadas en las piernas de Edward, mientras éste simplemente se sorprendía cada vez más.

—¿Qué demonios? —susurró bastante asombrado. A pesar de que él y Winry ya habían compartido la intimidad, Edward seguía sin acostumbrarse a las repentinas acciones de su mujer, pero eso no quería decir que no le gustaba.

—Cállate y coopera —sentenció Winry mientras acorralaba a Edward con los brazos y comenzaba a besarle la comisura de los labios al chico. Edward, quien al principio se había quedado helado, le comenzó a responder mientras las manos viajaban por toda la estrecha cintura de Winry.

Winry reposaba las manos en el pecho de Edward mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello, lamiendo y succionando cada parte de la piel. Edward comenzó a quererle sacar la camisa a tirones y hacerla suya en ese preciso instante, pero prefirió esperar.

La chica se separó un poco de él mientras recobraba la respiración pero no sin comenzar a mover las caderas con lentitud, rozando su pelvis con la de él, proporcionándole más placer de lo esperado. Pronto el ambiente comenzó a tornarse caliente, omitiendo el gélido clima allá afuera.

Winry siguió restregándose en el regazo de Edward mientras él recorría su piel por debajo de la ropa apresando uno de sus pechos que con gran maestría comenzaba a masajear provocando que la rubia comenzara a gemir de puro deseo.

Edward gruñó cuando Winry desabrochó su pantalón y comenzó a explorar la intimidad del chico. Edward pronto no recordó el clima.

—Mejor que un té, eh —le musitó el rubio al oído, mientras Winry dejaba escapar una sonrisilla juguetona.

—¿Entraste en calor? —preguntó sin más Winry mirando a los ojos a Edward. Él le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a besarle la comisura de los labios.

—Mucho —susurró lo más audible que pudo.

Entonces un brillo se apoderó de los ojos de Winry y una sonrisa le adornó el rostro. Se separó abruptamente de Edward incorporándose y colocando sus manos en la cintura en una pose bastante autoritaria. Edward estaba perplejo.

—¡Me parece perfecto que hayas entrado en calor! —habló con alegría Winry— ¡Ahora podrás quitar la nieve de la entrada!

Edward abrió los ojos como platos mientras dejaba salir de su garganta un tremendo "¿Eh?" Se abrochó el pantalón para luego levantarse furioso.

—¡Winry! —vociferó con desquicio.

—¡Edward esa nieve no se va a quitar sola! Y seguramente hoy tendré mucho trabajo —le dijo Winry mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina— ¡Más te vale empezar!

—¡Maldita! —gritó Edward arrojando su taza de té al suelo, rompiéndose con el impacto.

—¡Si sigues así el frío te calará los huesos! ¡Aprovecha el calor! —gritó divertida Winry para el fastidio del Elric. Esa Winry jamás cambiaría. ¡Pero ya tendría su venganza! Por lo mientras tendría que ir a quitar esa maldita nieve.

* * *

**A Edward le dieron un calentón y lo dejaron botado ¡Bien hecho Winry!**

**Bueno esto lo hice para un foro (: Pero le tuve que bajar la calentura, por términos y condiciones, pero acá lo subo como se me vino la idea original.**

**Espero les haya gustado y los reviews son bienvenidos. ¡Recuerden que los reviews hacen que los escritores engorden de alegría!**

**¡Así que haganme gorda!**

**Saludos**


End file.
